


lost in the stars

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gift Giving, Intrulogical, Kissing, M/M, Remus typical stuff, Sympathetic Remus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 17:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Remus gives Logan a present.





	lost in the stars

Remus shifts from foot to foot, staring down at the battered shoe box clenched tightly in his hands. He could have just snapped it all into being easily (being half of creativity has _some_ perks), but that didn't feel right. Not when it's for Logan.

Of course, it isn't like some real world kid's science project, it has _some_ pizzazz. But he made most of it by hand, infusing it with his own creative spark (...and a few drops of blood when he got distracted, but he thinks you can't see those very well).

But now that it's done, he's not sure he feels brave enough to actually _give_ Logan the damn thing. Roman would have enough courage. He would probably make a big production out of it, delivering a gilded chest to Logan on one knee.

Remus likes showmanship, but maybe not like that. Not for this. It doesn't feel right. Maybe none of it is right. Maybe this is all a mistake, and he should just go back to the drawing board, come up with something new, something _better_-

"Remus?" Logan asks, and Remus realizes he's been standing in front of Logan's door like an idiot for the past god knows how long.

"Logan!" Remus shouts. He nearly throws the shoe box down the hallway. _Would_ have, except Logan's gaze rests upon it.

"What's that, Remus?" Logan asks. Remus flinches, nearly yeeting it into Logan's face.

"For you!" He blurts out. "Well, gotta blast!" As casually as blinking, Logan's hand shoots out, loosely encircling his wrist. He stops, his shoulders slumping.

"I'd like to see it with you, Remus," Logan gently requests. "Is that all right?"

"I guess," Remus mumbles, following Logan back into his room. His throat feels so dry, he wishes he could swallow a razor blade and lubricate it back up.

"I like the box," Logan remarks, holding it up. Remus decorated it with puffy space stickers. He likes the feel of them against his fingers and judging from the soft look on Logan's face, so does he.

"Open it," Remus encourages before he can think better of it, leaning forward.

When Logan removes the lid, the Milky Way explodes free of it.

It resembles a child's model of the solar system in name only. Remus has modeled all of the planets by hand, getting every whorl and moon correct (all thanks to Logan's stack of astronomy books). An asteroid belt screams danger, and the sun is so bright, Remus has to avert his eyes. Sprinkled throughout, stars twinkle, only adding to the overall brilliance. Reflected light bathes their faces as the galaxy hangs in the air, just above their heads.

"Remus," Logan breathes. He sounds awestruck. "Remus, it's _beautiful._"

"You think so?" Remus perks up. "Really, really?"

"_Thank_ you," Logan says earnestly. "It's gorgeous. I can't believe that you- you made this for me." He swallows, his expression so soft and open and vulnerable that Remus leans in, asking permission with his eyes before his lips brush against Logan's, his fingers tangling in Logan's hair. The kiss is short and sweet and everything Remus can hope for.

"You're everything to me," Remus whispers, staring wide-eyed into Logan's eyes. "The whole galaxy. The whole _universe_. Is that- is that okay?"

For answer, Logan surges closer and kisses him again.


End file.
